Tomura Shigaraki vs. Gigantomachia
Tomura Shigaraki vs. Gigantomachia is an extended battle between the League of Villains leader, Tomura Shigaraki, and All For One's former bodyguard, Gigantomachia. Other League of Villains members support Tomura in this battle to reign in Gigantomachia, and earn the full support of Doctor Ujiko. Prologue Doctor Ujiko warps the League of Villains to his secret laboratory in order to have an audience with Tomura Shigaraki. Disappointed with Tomura's lack of accomplishments, he asks what the weak League of Villains can offer him in return for his services. Tomura recalls his past and when he first met All For One and the Doctor. The trauma of destroying his own family left Tomura with a hole in his heart that cannot be filled. Rather than rebuilding himself, Tomura desires to destroy everything. He promises to show the Doctor a beautiful horizon after he destroys the world. Impressed, the Doctor admits Tomura has grown and decides to help support his childish dream. The Doctor will provide them with bare minimum aid until they force Gigantomachia into submission. Only then will they receive his full support and access to the High-End Nomu. Dabi refuses to help the group, preferring to recruit new allies for the League. Upon Tomura's request, the Doctor sends the villains back to Gigantomachia. Embued with new confidence, Tomura tells the giant that the future king has returned. Gigantomachia argues that a true king inspires dread and must be strong enough to lead. Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. Over the next month and a half, Gigantomachia attacks Tomura 44 hours and 44 minutes at a time while only resting 3 hours. Gigantomachia's enhanced senses make it impossible for Tomura to hide and nullifies any attempts to attack the giant while he's asleep. Tomura has barely slept himself over the course of a month, but because he's the giant's primary target, the other League members take turns between resting and supporting their leader. In mid-December, Gigantomachia finds Tomura in the forest and borrows through the ground at him. The giant bursts through the ground and tries to crush Tomura in his grasp. However, this turns out to be one of Twice's Doubles. The cliff supporting Gigantomachia crumbles, leaving him exposed to attack. Tomura, Twice, and Mr. Compress try to ambush him in the air, but Gigantomachia counters with a powerful shockwave that sends them reeling back. Tomura and the others survive the onslaught and Gigantomachia eventually falls asleep again. Aftermath Himiko checks on Tomura's condition and her leader rests with a wicked smile on his face. He claims Gigantomachia has gotten much slower since when they first fought and truly believes he will get the better of the giant soon. The conversation is interrupted by a sudden call from Giran, who hasn't answered Mr. Compress's calls in quite a while. Twice answers the phone and is surprised to find Rikiya Yotsubashi on the other end of the line. He tells the villains to check the news, where they learn that Giran's fingers have been severed and left at places where they've appeared. Tomura tells Re-Destro that he's busy and to let Giran go and call back later. Re-Destro refuses and explains the Meta Liberation Army has thousands of soldiers waiting to eliminate the League. The villains threaten to overshadow Destro's legacy and therefore must be eliminated. The revolutionaries track the villains via satellite and Re-Destro tells them he can have the top Pro Heroes take them out whenever. If the League wishes to rescue Giran, Re-Destro gives Tomura the choice to fight them in Deika City or do nothing and get captured by the hands of the heroes. Tomura choose the first option. References Site Navigation Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Gigantomachia Battles